Annie the Musical!
by Sachiya
Summary: Annie the Musical! YU YU STYLE! Plus me and a couple others. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE READ! R&R!


(sings) Welcome to the show! This is a wonderful- (stops) okay enough with the singing! Well for me anyways! So this is a musical of the .. what was it again... (looks into script) oh yes! The Annie musical! Oh yeah! heheheh!

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THEM! (cries and ocean) I WANT HIEI! (Cries another ocean) Or Annie the musical.

Characters:

Annie: Keiko ( I shrunk her for this part)

Orphans:

Pepper: Hiei

Molly: most adorable little girl (NO I DIDN"T STEAL HER!)

Duffy: Koenma

July: Genkai

The rest: Kids off the street. (I have a LOT of them heheheh)

Miss. Hannigan: Shizuru

Rooster: Yusuke

Lily: Botan

President Roosevelt: Kuwabara (he is handycapped! Finally Hiei got him!)

Oliver Warbucks: Kurama

Grace: ME!

Okay here is the show!

(Curtains rise and you see everyone in there beds sleeping in the Orphange)

molly) Mommy! Mama! Mommy!

Pepper) SHUT UP! (throws a pillow at the little girl.. good thing it wasn't anything else)

Grace) Hey Hiei don't hurt the little GIRL! SHE IS A REAL HUMAN YOU KNOW! SHE BELONGS TO SOMEONE!

Annie) Um... Amanda.. your not suppost to be in this part.

Grace) SHUT UP MY NAME ISN"T AMANDA IT IS SACHIYA!.. I MEAN GRACE! (throws a pillow at Keiko)

Pepper) Hn, Baka onna.

Grace)(Runs out of the room so they can finsih)

Duffy) Can I please get some sleep? I am a very imortant person! I need my rest!

molly) Mommy! Mama! Mommy!

Pepper) I SAID SHUT UP! (throws another pillow at her)

July) Stop throwing pillows at the girl.

Pepper) She won't Shut Up!

July) No _you_ won't shut up. so SHUT UP!

Annie) Ever wonder why they called the dog, Sandy?

July) Where did something like that come from?

molly) because it is a cute name! (she smiled)

Pepper) No, it is because it is Dumb! Just like the name! Baka.

molly) no it's not.. MOMMY MOMMY MAMA!

Grace) (walks back in) Hiei! I thought I told you NOT TO MAKE HER CRY! (goes over to molly) Hey Jayden don't cry, mommy's here.

AN: Okay well this is not part of it but, I am going to fill you in about Jayden.. or for this molly. She IS my daughter, but only because someone left her on my step when she was a baby. (no this is not real in real life I'm only 15 FOR GOODNESS SAKE!) Okay back to the show.

Molly) Mommy... why was daddy being mean to me?

Pepper) I am NOT your DAD!

Grace) Don't worry about him sweetie. Now just say your lines like I told you okay?

molly) Okay! (smiles)

July) Now can we get back to this?

Grace) oh yeah! hehehe. (runs off stage)

Miss. Hannigan) (blows whistle and walks in) Get up! Get up!

Orphans) We love you Miss. Hannigan.

Miss. Hannigan) SURE you do... where's Molly? ANWSER!

AN: Wow, Shizuru can really be good at this. She is acting just like Miss. Hannigan.

molly) (in the laundry bin) I love you miss hannigan.

Miss Hannigan) What are you doing in there! Get out now!

molly)( gets out)

Miss Hannigan) What were you doing in there?

molly) (really sweetly) I fell in miss hannigan.

Miss Hannigan) No, this is falling. (pushes molly to the floor)

Pepper) Don't touch her. (Glares at her then helps molly up)

Grace) I don't give a KIRP, if you touch my daugher again one more time like that I will KILL YOU!

Miss Hannigan) You mean..like this! (pushes her back down again)

Molly) mommy!

Grace) (jumps on top if miss. hannigan and starts to beat her up)

Shizuru) Did I miss anything?

(Everyone looks up)

Grace) (pulls the mask off of mis hannigan to see that..) AHHHH YOU REALLY ARE MISS HANNIGAN! DIE YOU! RUN AWAY!

Duffy) Why do you want to run away?

Grace) Did you not see what just happened? SHE ISN"T WEARING A MASK! I DIDN"T THINK SOMEONE COULD BE...

Annie) We get the point. EVERYONE RUN AWAY!

Pepper) Can't I just kill her?

Grace) DAH! AND YOU CALL ME A BAKA!

Pepper) YOU ARE!

Grace) I KNOW SO WHAT KILL HER!

Pepper) (slices the real Mrs. Hannigan) Hn. Never stood a chance.

Duffy) And you Hiei just got another year of probation!

Pepper) (Glares at Koenma)

Molly) Mommy, why is daddy getting yelled at by the baby?

Pepper) I am NOT YOUR DAD!

Duffy) and I am NOT A BABY!

Grace) SHUT UP! She can call you what she wants! And your year of probation is taken off Hiei!

Pepper) Hn. Like I was going to listen to him anyways, but if you say so.

Duffy) Hey! You can't do that!

Grace) I can TOO! Just like if I type the words "a bolt of lightning strikes Koenma and kills him" in these things "( )" then It would happen!

Duffy) Fine! He can do what he wants. (pouts)

(Back to the show)

Grace) Excuse me. I am from the...

Mrs. Hannigan) Wait! I can explain! She ran away, but we got her back! So there isn't any reason to invalve the city on this..

Grace) I don't know what you are talking about.. but I am here for Oliver Warbucks.

Mrs. Hannigan) THE Oliver Warbucks?

Grace) Yes, THE Oliver Warbucks. I am here to invite an orphan over for Christmas, Mr. Warbucks wanted it. I am here to select one for him.

Mrs. Hannigan) What sort of orphan did you have in mind?

Grace) Oh, lets say a very cute and adorable little girl.. lets say with the name Molly? (waves off stage to Jayden)

Annie) Don't you mean Annie? ME!

Grace) No... why?

Annie) It is suppost to be ME you want and take!

Grace),... No i think Molly will do just fine. Plus your suppost to be getting punished for running away! We don't want trouble makers!

Annie) You are taking this too seriously.

Mrs. Hannigan) Annie, is the ONLY ONE you can have.

Grace) Hey! (pouts) Okay FINE! I'll take the trouble maker. (goes off stage and pulls Hiei on stage) Okay, I got the trouble maker! I'll be on my way!

Pepper) Hn.

Grace) Oliver wanted a little boy anyways.

Pepper) Did you just make fun of my height?

Mr. Warbucks) Actually it is suppost to be Annie that you take.

Grace) Kurama! You know this isn't your time to come on! GET OFF! (gets sicssors out to scare him)

Mr. Warbucks) I"M GOING! JUST DON"T TOUCH MY HAIR!

Mrs. Hannigan) Pepper has a bad temper.. TAKE ANNIE! Plus.. isn't he suppost to be watching Molly while you do your part?

Grace) (thinks for a moment) Oh Yeah! (to Hiei) What are you doing on the stage! GOT WATCH HER!

Pepper) BAKA ONNA!

Grace) THANK YOU I KNOW I AM YOUR BAKA ONNA! (hugs Hiei)

Mrs. Hannigan) And I thought Amanda was actually doing good acting.

Grace) SHUT UP MY NAME ISN"T AMANDA IT IS SACHIYA!.. I MEAN GRACE! (throws a pillow at Shizuru)

Mrs. Hannigan) (THE REAL ONE) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BACK TO WORK OR I WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS WITH MY FACE!

Grace) AHHH! Jayden cover your eyes! (looks) AHHH! IT BURNS!

Pepper) I thought i killed you.

Mrs. Hannigan) (real one) You did. BUT I came back to LIFE! I am a ghost now, so I am really good at my job.

Mrs. Hannigan) (hits the real one with a stick) STOP STEALING MY PART AND GIVING US METAL VISIONS OF YOUR FACE!

Rooster) SPIRIT GUN!

President Roosevelt: NO SISTER! (Pushes Shizuru out of the way and dies)

Everyone) (Cheers)

Yukina) Do any of you know where I could find my brother?

Mrs. Hannigan) (real one) (points to Hiei)

Yukina) Hiei is my brother?

Pepper) (Kills the ghost of Mrs. Hannigan)

Yukina) Hiei is my brother!

Molly) Daddy! You killed the bad lady!

Yukina) AAWWWW! I have a NEISE!

Grace) Welcome to the Family Yukina!

Hiei) BAKA ONNA!

Grace) Okay well... the play of mine didn't go like i wanted it too... Sorry for all the fighting, yelling, cuteness, killing, pillow throwing, and haunting nightmares for the rest of your life of the face.

Everyone) (Cheers) THAT WAS THE BEST PLAY EVER! DO ANOTHER!

Grace) Well. THANKS! But I am not going to do another. THIS THINKING MADE MY HEAD HURT! .. but for now... YOU LOVE ME YOU REALLY LOVE ME!

Yusuke) I.. killed... him.. MY BEST BUD! (cries)

Shizuru) Thanks Yusuke! You helped me out a lot! Although I will miss him once in a while.

Hiei) Hn. You took my idea. I already had it planned and everything!

Keiko) Can I be taller again? I don't like being shorter than Hiei.

Hiei) HN!

Botan) I NEVER GOT TO DO MY PART! I practiced SO MUCH!

Me) Okay then! MY plays turn out in maddness! READ AND REVIEW!

Jayden) (waves) bYe bYe! (giggles)

_The one and only Hiei's onna!_


End file.
